wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Oklahoma
Discovery Most Americans have not yet discovered Oklahoma. 77% of third-graders label it Iowa on school quizzes History Lots of running, shooting, more running, BLACK GOLD, some more shooting, craploads of dust and mass exodus to Cali-for-ni-ay! Musicals, country music (you remember the "boot in yer ass" song? Okie born and bred.). Garth Brooks, Vince Gill, Paul Harvey, Ron Howard, Reba McEntire, Will Rogers, etc. . . (Brad Pitt Went to Shawnee High School, btw.) Big ass tornadoes, and lots of them. Don't like the weather? Wait a while, it'll change. - Will Rogers We've got droughts, flooding, wind, ice, snow. We've had snow in July (think I'm kidding, go check it out), and 90 degrees PLUS in October and November. We have 4 distinguishable seasons: Tornado, Ice, Flood, and Desert. Though in no particular order, one (possibly all) of these will happen in any given 24 hour period. It's our Centennial, so wish us Happy Birthday, and congratulations on somehow being worthy enough to be kept in God's majestic creation that is The United States of Colbe.... I mean.. America! We officially support Stephen Colbert's campaign for Presidency. ("We" being all those who arent bears, baby-killers/eaters, terrorists, vegetables, or owls) Achieving Statehood Oklahoma was founded in 1943 by Rodgers and Hammerstein and is the only state based upon a show tune. Oklahoma Today A statute was passed that, in the State of Oklahoma, when you turn the age of 100 you officially become a woman. The statute was proposed, seconded and voted on by Mike Gundy. Oklahoma Landmarks * Giant Blue Whale * Statue of on oilman without his shirt on * Teepees * Boone Pickens Stadium home of the annual November 31st Dust Bowl * Colbert, OK * Kind of looks like a mail box flag thats pointing down. Famous Oklahomans * Hanson- That young boy threesome who fought with the Spice Girls for record supremacy in the mid 90's. * Mickey Mantle- New York Yankee baseball player. Better than Babe Ruth because Mickey voted Republican. * Pretty Boy Floyd- Notorious Gangster who wasn't actually that pretty. Or a boy, so guess he was really just Floyd. A Typical Day in Oklahoma * 5:00- A.M. Wake up and tend your cattle. * 6:30- Kill your breakfast and eat it. * 7:00- Fire up your diesel truck, run to town for the days supply of beer. * 8:00-1:30 Drink beer and goof off. * 1:30- P.M. Catch a fish and eat it for lunch. * 2:00-5:30 Take a nap. * 6:00- Pick up your buddies in your 4x4 and go mud bogging. * 8:00- P.M. - 3:00 A.M. Go to your local hot spot, go noodling, then catch a 100 lb spoonbill catfish. * 3:00-5:00 Sleep. I live in Oklahoma. This is actually what I do. External Links *Charitable Organizations in *Oklahoma: America's last outpost of Morality and Christianity *Oklahoma's first rate edjucashunal system *New Oklahoma Abortion Law passed to shame whores *Oklahoma invaded by Gay Nazis *Oklahoma finally find solution to the Injun problem *Oklahoma outlaws fetus meat. No more baby eating, liberals